Letter
by sky yuzu
Summary: cuma isi curhatan sakura buat hubungannya sama sasuke. gaje,abal,tanpa plot, dll
1. Chapter 1

LETTER

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto- Sensei

Aku cuma pinjam charanya doang, alur geje. Gag jelas, nggak mikirin EYD, dll.

Happy reading minna!

LETTER

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

SAKURA POV

Aku nggak tahu mesti bilang apa, toh kenyataannya walaupun aku selalu ada untuk kamu dan berusaha mengerti kamu pada akhirnya kamu memilih untuk berpaling. Rasanya semua yang aku lakuin selama ini nggak ada gunanya, begitupula apa yang kamu bilang waktu kita mulai hubungan ini. Kamu bagaikan orang yang nggak aku tahu apa maunya. Kamu tanya aku kesempatan kedua? Maaf, tapi aku bukan seorang malaikat yang begitu saja bisa lupa akan luka yang pernah tergores di hatinya. Aku juga manusia biasa yang punya rasa sakit dan benci. Kamu harusnya tahu itu sejak awal, aku juga udah pernah bilang ke kamu kalau aku pernah disakitin dan kamu janji untuk menghapusnya. Jadi, apa yang kamu lakuin sekarang? Kemana kamu yang dulu? Apa kamu kira untuk membuang luka lama perlu membuat luka baru yang jauh lebih dalam? Salah besar. Ini bukan jenis luka yang akan sembuh sama seperti di meja operasi. Ini tentang hati Sasuke, hatiku. Baby, aku juga punya hati. Sama seperti perempuan lain, sama seperti perempuan yang hendak kamu cumbu itu. jika ia saja punya niat dan mampu untuk merebut apa yang bukan haknya, jadi kenapa aku juga tak boleh membuang apa yang belum menjadi hak ku? Toh, hubungan kita ini belum menjadi sebuah ikatan resmi. Dan apa engkau tahu? Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan masih menyayangiku dengan memberitahuku bahwa engkau bukan yang terbaik untukku. Aku percaya suatu saat nanti aku akan dapati seseorang yang mau menerima ku apa adanya, yang jauh lebih baik dari kamu, yang lebih sayang ke aku dan pastinya buat aku jadi lebih baik lagi. Aku nggak tahu apa yang mau aku bilang lagi, tapi intinya sejak aku tahu bahwa kamu bermain di belakangku seharusnya kamu juga tahu bahwa sejak saat itu hubungan kita sudah berakhir sesuai dengan komitmen awal yang telah kamu langgar. Aku nggak butuh maaf kamu, toh dengan maaf kamu hubungan ini pun tak akan membaik bukan? karena aku terlanjur sakit hati dan hilang kepercayaan sama kamu. Jika kamu tanya apa yang bisa kamu lakuin buat aku sekarang, kemana aja kamu sejak dulu? Kemana aja otak kamu waktu kamu mau selingkuh itu? shit, kamu bahkan bisa buat aku untuk ngucapin hal kotor sama kamu. Dan sekarang yang aku mau Cuma kamu pergi dari hidupku. Terdengar kejamkah? Mungkin iya, tapi aku belajar ini juga dari kamu. Kalau mau ngebandingin, kejam mana aku sama kamu? Kamu diem kan. Gag bisa jawab? Apa kamu udah nyadar? Kuharap iya, terimakasih dan selamat tinggal.

huh, ditengah otak buntu buat ngehafalin materi buat uts malah kepikiran sama imajinasi ini. Cuma 400 an word, lumayan lah buat penghibur stress, wkwkk #author PD banget

oh ya, di sini nggak aku tulis TBC atau pun fine karena kali aja aku lagi dapet feel nulis. Hahahha

so, want to review guys?


	2. Chapter 2

LETTER

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura

Aku cuma pinjam charanya doang, alur geje. Gag jelas, nggak mikirin EYD, dll.

Happy reading minna!

LETTER

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance/Drama**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Chapter 2

Hai, apa kabar? Bagaimana kabarmu? Baikkah? Kuharap iya dan jika kau tanya kabarku aku baik- baik saja, semakin baik malah. Apa kamu tahu, aku sudah menemukan penggantimu. Mungkin ia tak sesempurna mu tapi kamu pun juga tak sempurna bukan? hahhaha maaf jika aku menyindirmu. Namanya Sasori, dia senpaiku di universitas Konoha. Kalian sama- sama tampan, ku akui kamu lebih tampan darinya tapi ia jauuuh lebih hangat darimu dan aku suka itu.

Apa kamu masih ingat kenangan kita dua tahun yang lalu? Aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Huh, jujur aku melewati semuanya dengan susah Sasuke. Tak ada orang yang mendukungku, itu menurutku. Aku bisa melihatnya dari pandangan mereka yang iba kepadaku. Kau tahu bukan, aku tak butuh dikasihani. Toh mereka juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku. Mereka hanya tahu aku memutuskanmu tanpa tahu ada masalah apa di antara kita, bahkan mereka menganggap aku bodoh karena memutuskan seseorang yang sempurna sepertimu. Sekali lagi, kamu bukannlah seorang yang sempurna Sasuke. Orang- orang bahkan sahabatku pun menatap iba kepadaku kecuali Ino dan keluargaku. Ya, Ino Sasuke. Seorang yang kau anggap cerewet itu merupakan sahabat yang tahu perasaanku seperti apa, dia yang mendukungku. Sementara yang lain, cih aku benci dengan tatapan mereka. Mereka- orang-orang itu tak pernah tahu jika kamu pun punya aib dengan berselingkuh di belakangku. Sekali lagi, mereka tak pernah tau atau mungkin pura- pura tak tahu heh, entahlah.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat aku memergokimu berselingkuh, di lorong apartemenmu. Kau seperti kehabisan tempat saja dengan wanita berambut merahmu itu. Aku juga masih ingat bagaimana ekspresimu saat itu, datar. Ya datar, seorang Sasuke Uchiha memang tak punya ekspresi selain datar kan? Aku tak mungkin lupa itu. Kau langsung mengejarku saat aku pergi dari sana, katamu kamu menyesal? Benarkah? Tapi aku tak bisa melihat raut penyesalan itu di wajahmu Sasuke-kun. Kamu yang tak bisa berekspresi atau aku yang terlalu bodoh sehingga tak bisa melihat ekspresi itu? sekali lagi entahlah. Dan saat itu juga aku mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita, kau tak terima dan aku tak peduli serta segera pergi darimu. Setelah kejadian itu, kamu selalu menghubungiku bahkan sampai datang ke rumahku tapi tak ku perdulikan. Karenanya, aku pun sampai mengungsi ke tempat Ino-chan agar kamu tak menemukanku. Tapi Kami-sama berkehendak lain, kamu pun berhasil menemukanku saat aku keluar dan langsung menyeretku ke mobilmu untuk bicara. Segala yang kamu bicarakan tak akan mengubah apapun Sasuke, tidak karena aku terlanjur kecewa. Bukankah ada yang bilang sekali ia pernah selingkuh maka ia akan mengulanginya? Dan aku takut akan hal itu Sasuke-kun. Oleh karena itu, aku tetap dengan keputusanku dan untungnya saat itu kita sudah kelulusan sehingga aku bilang pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san ku untuk menguliahkanku di Suna. Aku pun bilang pada mereka agar tak memberitahu tentang perihal ini pada siapapun, aku ingin menata hatiku kembali. Itu jawabanku saat mereka bertanya dan mereka pun menyetujuinya.

Mungkin kamu bertanya, darimana aku bisa memakai istilah sekali ia pernah selingkuh maka ia akan mengulanginya? Aku begini karena cerita Ino Sasuke. Aku menceritakan kepadanya tentang apa yang aku lihat di apartemenmu dan ia memelukku. Pelukan seorang sahabat yang aku butuhkan, bahkan ia akhirnya jujur bahwa ia sebenarnya sudah mengetahui perihal kau berselingkuh tapi ia diam saja. Dia bilang, ini bukan pertama kalinya. Dulu pun kamu pernah melakukannya, bahkan dengan Hinata-chan juga. Aku tak mempercayainya dan ia menjelaskan semuanya padaku bahwa ia melihatmu dan Hinata berkencan di taman bermain serta pulang ke apartemenmu. Oh Kami- sama! Apa ini? Kau dan Hinata? Taman bermain? Kau bahkan selalu tak mau ku ajak ke sana karena menurutmu itu untuk anak kecil saja. Hey Sasuke, kau bahkan mengajak Hinata untuk mengkhianatiku. Oh ya, Naruto sahabatmu juga kau hianati.

Hey,apakah aku sebodoh ini? Tak menyadarinya sejak awal? Aku baru ingat kalian berdua- Sasuke dan Hinata juga sering pulang bersama ketika Naruto tak bisa menjemput Hinata karena latihannya. Dan aku tak curiga saat itu, aku tak pernah mengira ini.

Huh, sudahlah Sasuke. Ini sudah dua tahun berlalu dan aku sudah bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu. Arigatou untuk waktu yang kita lalui bersama dan aku harap kita masih teman bukan? kuharap iya jika aku nanti kembali ke Konoha, mungkin. Terima kasih untuk Sasori- koi ku tercinta. Sejak aku diterima di Suna University jurusan kedokteran, aku mengenalnya. Ia senpai yang selalu merecokiku dan aku kesal karenanya sampai suatu ketika ia menanyakan kepadaku sesuatu yang tak aku sangka. Aku kira aku bisa menyembunyikan kesedihanku dari semua orang dan bisa menghapusnya sendiri perlahan, tapi aku keliru. Ia tahu hatiku hancur hanya dari ekspresiku dan sejak saat itu aku memandangnya secara berbeda. Perlahan, perasaan nyaman itu pun muncul saat bersamanya dan berlanjut menjadi hubungan ini.

Aku menceritakan semua masalahku tentangmu pada Sasori-kun. Ia bilang, aku seharusnya memandang sebuah masalah dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Bukan hanya dari satu sisi tapi berbagai sisi. Contohnya, aku tak boleh hanya menyalahkanmu, mungkin saja Hinata atau wanita berambut merah itu yang menggodamu atau bahkan mungkin aku yang salah karena selama ini aku tak mengerti dirimu. Awalnya, aku marah karena ia bilang seperti itu. tapi pada akhirnya, aku sadar bahwa ia ada benarnya. Bukankah manusia itu selalu mencari pembenaran akan segala tindakannya? Semacam mekanisme pembelaan ego mungkin dan itu tak disadari dan aku melakukannya.

Dia juga bilang, jangan hanya berpersepsi buruk akan masalah yang menimpa. Kami-sama selalu punya jalan yang terbaik untuk ciptaan-Nya. Mungkin jalan itu saat ini curam dan berliku tapi ingatlah bahwa ia akan berakhir dengan bahagia, Saku. Jika ia belum bahagia, maka itu belumlah berakhir. Ia memberi apa yang kita butuhkan yang belum tentu kita inginkan. Jadi, tersenyumlah, Hime. Bukankah salah satu sisi positif dari itu semua, kita bisa bertemu hm? Aku tersenyum akan ucapan terakhirnya itu, Ya ambil sisi positifnya karena aku akhirnya menemukanmu Sasori, seseorang yang melengkapiku.

.

.

.

.

.

3 bulan kemudian

"Saki, kau sudah menuliskan isi kesedihanmu kah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ku rasa sudah, raut wajahmu sudah ceria dan sangat berbeda dengan dulu. Hahahahaha."

"Apa kubilang, lebih baik bila kamu mencurahkannya dalam tulisan bukan? paling tidak karena itu air matamu yang berharga itu tak akan jatuh dengan percuma, karena aku juga tak mau melihatnya"

"Ha'i Ha'i, kau benar Saso-kun. Puas?", jawab Sakura dengan wajah tertekuk kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Gomennasai buat semuanya, tak puaskah dengan endingnya? #sembunyi di balik lemari

Jadi, kita lanjut apa nggak?

Mind to review minna? #puppy eyes ^.^

O iya, sampai kelupaan. Hontou ni arigatou buat yang udah review **karimahbgz, AkasunaAnggi, linda yukarindha, ucy-chan** dan para silent reader (#yah, kalo ada yang baca sih, hehe). Review kalian buat aku semangat nglanjutinnya  
buat **karimahbgz** ini udah beda lho ya, jangan dianggap yang kemarin kita omongin. #smirk, itu rahasia kita ya pokoknya :D:D:D:D:D

Buat **AkasunaAnggi** akhirnya aku lanjutin juga dan Sasori-kun kita keluar. Hahhaha :D:D:D:D

Buat **linda yukarindha **dan **ucy-chan**: masih mirip diary ya? Judul nggak usah ganti ya? hehhee

7 wonderful delight


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Back To Me**

5 tahun kemudian…

Sasuke telah lulus dari universitasnya dan sekarang ia menjadi CEO dari perusahaan keluarganya Uchiha corporation.

Saatnya telah tiba cherry. Aku telah menyelesaikan semua urusanku. Sekarang saatnya kamu kembali padaku. Apapun yang terjadi kau milikku Sakura, sampai kapanpun.

Sejak tadi hanya hal itu yang ada di pikiran Sasuke. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Sakura harus kembali padanya. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Sakura. 7 tahun tanpa Sakura di sisinya ini benar- benar menyiksanya. Ia tak bisa menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya ia kerjakan kepada Sakura. Ia tak bisa bercerita bahwa selama ini apa yang dilakukannya itu untuk menghancurkan kakaknya, Itachi. Sasuke akui kalau ia iri terhadap kakaknya karena itu ia ingin menghancurkan Itachi. Orangtuanya sungguh keterlaluan, apapun yang Sasuke lakukan untuk membanggakan mereka tak pernah ada hasilnya, bagi kedua orangtuanya Sasuke seperti tak ada. Mereka hanya bisa bangga pada Itachi dan Itachi. Padahal jika dibandingkan dengan Itachi Sasuke jauh melampaui kakaknya. Tapi apa hasilnya? Nihil. Karena itu Sasuke ingin menghancurkan Itachi. Segala cara Sasuke lakukan untuk itu termasuk membuat kakaknya menderita dengan cara merayu kekasih kakaknya untuk selingkuh. Karin, wanita yang dicintai kakaknya dan mencintai dirinya. Ia tahu itu dengan pasti. Tapi saat itu ia tak pernah berpikir tentang balas dendam. Saat itu ia punya Sakura untuk melupakan semua masalah yang ia punya. Sakura selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tapi lama kelamaan kebencian Sasuke pada Itachi menumpuk dan membutakan hatinya. Ia merayu Karin dan dengan mudah wanita itu jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke. Karin juga wanita yang dilihat Sakura saat di apartemen saat itu. Sasuke tak pernah mengira bahwa Sakura akan kesana. Ia tak memprediksi hal tersebut karenanya ia mengajak Karin bertemu di apartemennya. Sasuke sebenarnya jijik berdekatan dengan Karin, wanita itu sungguh memuakkan. Sasuke hancur saat itu, ia langsung mengejar Sakura. Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sakura bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tadi salah. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tak mau mendengarnya. Bagaimana mau mendengar, bertemu pun gadis itu tak mau? Sial. Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan. Ia ingin menghancurkan kakaknya tapi ia juga tak mau kehilangan Sakura.

Baik, ia akan mengambil resiko ini. Ia akan bercerita kepada Sakura tentang yang sebenarnya tapi ia juga akan tetap berhubungan dengan Karin. Tapi tentu sekarang dengan sepengetahuan Sakura. Ya, ia akan menempuh jalan itu. Berhari- hari Sasuke mencoba menemui Sakura tapi ia tak mendapat hasil apapun. Dan puncaknya pada hari itu, saat Sakura mau menemuinya tapi bukan untuk memaafkannya melainkan untuk memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Tidak. Tidak bisa. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Sasuke berbicara kepada Sakura tapi gadis itu tak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun dari Sasuke. Gadis itu bahkan kemudian menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Sasuke kalut, ia mencari Sakura kemana- mana tapi tak bisa menemukannya. Saat itu, ia masih seorang bocah yang tergantung pada orang tuanya. Ia tak bisa meminta uang dalam jumlah cukup banyak untuk mencari Sakura. Ia pasti diinterogasi oleh orang tuanya dan ia tak ingin rencananya terbongkar. Akhirnya Sasuke pun harus memendam keinginannya, ia akan menghancurkan Itachi dulu dan kemudian baru mencari Sakura. Sasuke yakin jika Sakura pasti menunggunya dan akan memaafkannya, gadis itu mencintainya dan iapun demikian.

Dan sekarang saatnya telah tiba. Tujuh tahun ia menunggu untuk ini, bukan waktu yang sebentar memang tapi hasilnya sepadan. Ia sudah menyelesaikan semua rencananya. Ia sudah menghancurkan Itachi. Itachi mengetahui hubungannya dengan Karin dan tak bisa menerima hal tersebut. Ia mabuk- mabukan dan mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang. Itachi tak terselamatkan dalam kecelakaan itu. Sasuke bersyukur bahwa Kami-sama membantunya. Rencana sesudahnya pun walaupun berlangsung lama tapi berjalan dengan lancar. Sasuke segera memutuskan Karin, tak peduli wanita itu menerima atau tidak. ia menjadi satu-satunya putra Uchiha dan orang tuanya berubah 180 derajat. Mereka menjadi peduli pada Sasuke. Sasuke segera dipercaya menjadi wakil direktur perusahaan sebagai buktinya. Tapi ia tak bisa langsung gegabah mencari Sakura, walaupun saat itu ia wakil direktur tapi usianya yang masih sebagai mahasiswa membuat ayahnya mengawasinya. Iapun bekerja dengan giat dan berhasil membuktikan bahwa ia mampu membawa perusahaan keluarganya semakin bersinar dan memperlebar sayapnya ke internasional dikala ia menjadi mahasiswa semester akhir di kampusnya. Dan saat itulah titik balik itu terjadi, orang tua Sasuke percaya penuh pada Sasuke dan memilih menghabiskan usia tuanya di London. Sasuke diangkat menjadi CEO di perusahannya, semua saham orang tuanya dilimpahkan kepadanya dan ia punya kekuasaan mulai saat itu. Ia segera menghubungi seseorang untuk mencari Sakura. Ia mendatangkan seorang detektif ternama Kakashi Hatake untuk menemukan Sakura. Detektif itu pun membuktikan kemampuannya, ia menemukan Sakura dalam waktu 1 bulan. Sasuke sangat menyukai hal tersebut, tapi ia mendadak pucat saat mendengar bahwa Sakura sudah bertunangan dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya. Tidak. Sakura adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya dan ia akan membuat hal itu terwujud. Tunggu aku cherry,

.

.

.

.

Sasuke saat ini ada di Bandara Niwa. Ia akan melakukan penerbangan ke Suna dengan pesawat pribadinya. Fokusnya saat ini hanya bertemu Sakura dan membuat gadis itu kembali ke pelukannya. Apapun caranya.

TBC


End file.
